The Chase
by monetfun
Summary: This is my first fic so be kind. Lolexis. Rated M for future chapters


He had watched her for months. He couldn't remember when his hate went away and something stronger and darker came over him. He knew that it was bordering on stalking but he couldn't help himself. Her grace and beauty drew him in and twisted his insides up. If he didn't have her soon he didn't know what he was going to do. He decided that tonight he would make his move, but he had been waiting this long so he didn't want screw it up. He decided that he would go slowly, so as not to scare her away.

She had noticed his attention towards her lately and at first she thought it was because he was planning to do something to her and when he didn't make a move she knew it had to be something different. She started to notice the way he looked at her when he thought she was not looking. What had first repulsed her was now expected and when he didn't follow her it made her some what disappointed. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way about him but it had started slowly and she couldn't remember when repulsion turned into desire. She was tired of the chase and wanted to be caught. So she decided that she would let him catch her tonight.

Alexis Davis walked into the Metro Court wearing red satin dress with a slit up to there and barely any back. Every man in that room was staring at her and wishing he wad with her. She knew she had gone a little far with the dress but she wanted to make sure that he received the message. She scanned the room looking for him and was disappointed to not see him at the party yet, but if past experience told her any thing she knew he would be there soon. Then she saw the only man she had ever trusted and walked over to him.

"Hi, this is some great party Jax."

"I aim to please Alexis, you know that. So what is with the dress? Is there someone in particular you want to impress?"

"Can't a girl get dressed up with out having to impress a man?" She said this while inside she knew this was all for him. He had changed something in her. There is no way she would have had the courage to wear this dress if it had not been for her feelings for him.

"Hey don't get so defensive, I was just trying to compliment you and tell you that you look nice tonight."

When he had walked into the room he saw Alexis with Jax and while he knew he had no claim over her, he still felt an unwelcome pang of jealousy that unnerved him. Everything about his feelings unnerved him lately and he didn't like. He was a man of control and he didn't like that he had no control over his feelings for her. He stood there and stared at her wishing that he could be the one she was having such an animated conversation with.

Alexis immediately felt his presence in the room and tried to keep up a conversation with Jax while not showing her discomfort and apprehension over her decision to confront him about his "stalking" and that she liked it. She wanted so much to walk over to the bar and drag him out of the room and tell him how she felt. She had no idea what she would say him.

Others had joined her conversation and she knew it was now or never. So she politely excused herself from the group. She headed to the bar.

"I will have vodka on the rocks, please," she told the bartender and she made sure that he heard her and noticed her when she walked out onto the terrace for some air.

"I'll have a whiskey straight up, neat," he told the bartender.

He took a big gulp and felt the soothing burn run down his throat. He then counted to ten and took a deep breathe and followed her out onto the terrace. He hoped no one noticed him follow her out, but then he really didn't care if they did. He was thinking about Alexis and the reaction she would receive if anyone noticed them together.

She nervously paced the terrace looking out on the harbor. She wondered if he was going to come out or if he had even noticed her and her subtle signals to follow her out.

He stood at the doorway admiring her dress and the way it seemed to hug her every curve. He was always loved to watch the way she moved and was amused by her nervous pacing. He watched her stop for a second and lean on the railing to look at view and he decided to make his move. He came up and stood next to her and put his hand on the bare skin at the small of her back.

She jumped slightly not so much from surprise because she had known he was on the terrace, but from the pure jolt of electricity she felt when he touched her.

"It's about time you showed up out here," she said as she gazed looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Lorenzo Alcazar. "I have been waiting for you to come out here and make your move."

Mild shock registered on the imperturbable face of Alcazar.

"You didn't think I knew that you have been following me for quite some time. It was a very fun game for awhile, but I am tired of being chased and it looks like you are tired of chasing," she said with a smug smile on her face. "I am going to walk back inside and give some lame excuse to Jax as to why I have to leave so early. He will believe me because everyone including you thinks I am somewhat of a prude. While I am doing that you will stay right here for the next five minutes to allow me time to get out of here. Then you will follow me downstairs and meet me at my car which I am positive you know where it is parked. After that we will go from there."

With that she walked away not giving him a chance to respond. She felt a strange new sense of power and she had to admit she like it. She walked over to Jax to deliver her lame prudish excuse for her leaving.

"Jax, I have to go. It's late and I have court tomorrow and I don't want to keep Viola up to late," she struggled to keep her composure as she delivered her excuse to Jax.

"Ahh, Alexis do you really have to leave the party hasn't really begun yet," asked Jax.

"The party has been great but I really have to go. I will call you later to set up lunch later this week when I am not in court. Is that okay?"

"Fine, you can go but the party won't be the same with out you Alexis."

"I am sure the party can mange just fine without me. I will see you later. I love you," and she was out the door with a quick friendly kiss for Jax.

She took the elevator down to the lobby and ran right into Carly. She was in such a good mood not even Carly could dampen her spirits.

"Sorry about that Carly. I didn't see you there. I have no time for chit-chat I have to go."

She walked away leaving a fuming Carly who had no chance to start an argument, let alone utter a single word to Alexis. She stormed onto the elevator to go to the party and ran into yet another person on her way off the elevator. She walked into Alcazar and practically fell all over him.

"Carly get off of me. I am leaving and it is not going to be with you. So go find someone else to drool all over. I don't have time to deal with you," he said snidely as he extricated himself from the mantrap that is Carly.

He got into the elevator and pushed L for the Lobby. As the doors opened to the Lobby he practically ran out of the elevator. He then told himself to calm down as he slowed down and walked out the door towards Alexis' car. He found her standing next to the car waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long I ran into Carly and had to pry myself out of her man eating jaws. Why don't we take my limo it is more convenient," he told Alexis as he led her to the car.

"OK, but let me move it so no one notices it is still here and you need to bring me back so I can pick it up."

"I will be waiting over there by my limo. Please hurry."

Alexis used the time she when she was moving her car to calm her nerves and not let her usual rationale take over to discourage her from doing this. She then met him at his limo and let him help her in.

He then got in after her and just looked at her beauty and thought about how lucky he was to have her in his limo.

"You only have the night for right now, so use it well," she said as she leaned in to kiss the lips that had been haunting her for weeks.


End file.
